Finale
by MsAvies89
Summary: Dean and Sam come to the end of their road. Not Slash.


Supernatural

**Finale**

Don't Own Sam, Dean or any part of Supernatural! Darn It!

Dean had been right people were crazy! It wasn't a witch or a demon that brought about the end of the infamous Winchester brothers. It was just a guy committing insurance fraud. Setting the building on fire for money was simple enough but when the blaze grew to encompass the hotel next door the guy ran.

Sam could see a glow in the distance as the 67 slid through the quiet town. There was just something about a backwoods town in the middle of the night that made him feel that the world was finally at peace. It would never really last, he knew there were still many things that went bump in the night; but, the apocalypse had been averted, leviathans were quickly being eliminated, and even Crowley was taking a breather down in hell.

Even heaven was at peace. The civil war was over. The Archangel Gabriel was not dead. It was unclear whether intervention by Chuck Shurley or his blood bind with Kali had saved him. Most thought it was Kali. It had taken a while for him to recover enough to return to heaven. His focus was in how to get just Michael out of Lucifer's cage, but, until then Gabriel was the angel in charge.

As the deep rumble of the Impala echoed through the empty streets, Sam had to smile to himself. Gabriel had told him and Dean just that day that Adam was not in the cage in hell. Michael had sent him to heaven for safe keeping before confronting Lucifer at Stull Cemetery. The relief that the brothers had felt was enormous. Like the last I had been dotted and the last T crossed.

Glancing over at his sleeping brother, Sam could see the lines that had etched themselves permanently on his face, how the hair at his temples had started to turn silver. Sam didn't need to look in the rearview mirror to know that these marks of age were on him too. It had been a good thirty years since Dean had come for him at Stanford. He knew their bodies might not tell of the hard road they had traveled, thanks to Castiel, but their hearts and minds did.

He and Dean had made every mistake and had more experience that an average hunter could know. Although they did more consulting and research for younger hunters these days, from time to time they handled cases personally, just to keep their hand in. It was traveling home from a vampire nest in Wichita that brought them to this sleepy little town.

Sam could keep driving; but the amber light in the distance had caught his attention. Turning off the main street he could see it. The local hardware store was on fire and the hotel next to it was catching. It looked to him like the old fashioned buildings were going up like kindling. The wooden sidewalks in front were already ablaze.

Sam brought the car to a stop. With one hand he grabbed for his cell as the other swatted his brother's arm.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean said with a sleepy growl. The sleep left his eyes as he looked at his brother. The orange glow of the light on his face caught his attention. Dean's head snapped forward and his green eyes were filled with the conflagration in front of them.

As their eyes scanned the windows of the hotel they could see people trying to break the glass with their hands to get out. Bounding out of the car the boys grabbed crowbars out of the trunk and ran to the fire escape on the side of the building.

Sammy stopped at the second floor. Smashing the window he jumped in to the building. The simple layout had ten rooms facing a central hall on each floor. Smashing open each door with the crowbar he worked his way up and down the hall, shouting fire as he went.

Dean tried to work as quickly as he could. It amazed him that people were more concerned about what they were wearing or that their spouse might find out about their clandestine trysts than their own safety. Dean was kicking the last door on five a mother with two small children. It took a moment for the woman to smell the smoke before she believed him that there was even a fire. Dean had finally gotten her to the fire escape when the explosion happened. He could feel the whole building shudder from the pressure. Pushing them out of the window he could feel the floor below him collapse.

Knowing Dean was working the third floor Sam went up to the fourth. Smash the door and shout fire was the Winchester pattern that night. It wasn't until he got to the last door that he came across pure panic. Forcing the door open he found a small child standing in the middle of the room. Looking around he couldn't find an adult in the room, he even checked the closet and the shower but he found no one. Grabbing a blanket to wrap the child in he ran out into the hall way. Stepping out onto the fire escape he turned back to the window in time to see the explosion rushing toward him. Hugging the child to his chest he was flung by the force of it off of the fire escape. Sam twisted his body as he fell; wanting to make sure he cushioned the child from the fall.

It took the fire department three hours to put the fire out. The chief was amazed that in such a big blaze only two people had died. He heard from the survivors amazing tales of two heroes, brothers. One had fallen through four collapsed floors to his end, the impact doing what the fire did not. The other was found cradling an unhurt child to his broad chest as he lay broken on the ground. Dean and Samuel Winchester were dead. As he looked down on the men, covered with blankets at his feet, the chief was nearly overcome with the thought that the world owed more to these two men than it knew.

The chief couldn't see the three beings standing by them. Chuck walked forward; he knelt near Sam and Dean. He placed his hands on their foreheads.

"Well done, my good and faithful servants," He said. "It is time."

Looking up at Castiel and Gabriel they could see two small tears escape his eye. Usually a reaper took the dead; but, not this time. Chuck had insisted on doing it Himself. Eventually the bodies would be salted and burned, but the corpses were just an illusion Gabriel made. Chuck had decided to take the boys' home whole.

Castiel waved his hand at their beloved car. Glancing down the street, the angel could see the Impala shimmer and then fade from existence. Now that there were no more Winchesters to shelter and protect, he knew it had someplace else to be.

The day was clear. A sapphire sky, with white puffy clouds hung over the day. The black muscle car glided along a dirt road, its engine purring. Its two occupants looked at each other with puzzlement. The age on their faces, bodies was gone. Sam and Dean remembered the fire; but, between here and there, they had nothing. Looking into the back seat they were not surprised to see Chuck sitting there.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Heaven," Chuck said smiling at them.

"I don't understand this is not what it was like the last time." Sam said hesitantly.

"It would have been if you'd stayed long enough. There were things between you that needed to be sorted out first between you."

"Are we going back?"

"Not this time, Dean. You both have done enough." Chuck said as he let his divine nature come forth. " Well done my children."

After He had left them Sam and Dean drove on. A blue farmhouse sat on a grassy field. Red roses trimmed its base. They had always loved Bobby's house. Pulling the Impala up to the porch they gave each other a huge grin as they jumped out of the car and ran up the porch. They opened the door and stepped inside.

From the porch you could hear them say, "Mom, Dad, Bobby we're home!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I know many have contemplated what the end of the show could be. While I don't look forward to that day, I am convinced that if they die it will be together. I truly enjoy these characters and this show, even if they are acting like asses to each other in season 8. Thank you to all who favorite or send comments about the story.


End file.
